


Prude & Promiscuous

by UnicornBliss



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Actually he just loves ass, Chittaphon is an ass, Daddykink, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Open Relationships, Rimming, Smut, dojae, doten, erotic humiliation, not a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBliss/pseuds/UnicornBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chittaphon's envy of his best friend's luck in life reaches its end when the new boyfriend whom he'd taken interest in from the moment he'd laid his eyes on him introduced himself timidly, eyes large and lips dainty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prude & Promiscuous

Jaehyun’s always had the best things in life served on a silver platter- actually , a golden platter. 

 

Chittaphon doesn't understand how his roommate managed to claim a pretty docile boy like Doyoung as his own, not like he wasn't handsome enough - jaehyun was very handsome actually- but the nymphet had contradicted the image of jaehyun’s ideal type in every possible way. It was the dainty lips, slim ankles wrapped in white cotton rilakkuma designed socks, the soft graceful brown locks matted on his delicate face and the velvety tone he used when greeting the Thai boy in a timid manner. His boyfriend offered a proud smile, as if the brunette had accomplished the toughest task on earth when he merely introduced himself to his roommate. But Chittaphon wouldn't have voiced it out , not now in the presence of the beauty- Doyoung. He’d slander jaehyun in private , later. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Doyoung.”

 

“He's older than us though you'll have to address him as  _ hyung _ .” Jaehyun pipes, sneaking an arm around doyoung’s waist to pull him impossibly closer, making his point across that the male belonged to him and only him. 

 

Chittaphon snorts, nodding anyway while shaking the brunette’s buttery hand, sliding fingers on the expanse of his soft skin in malicious bravery, relishing in the touch for a short while. Doyoung’s cheeks rose up in response, indicating that he , as well, had appreciated their little contact even though his boyfriend was practically all over him , hawk eyes fixated on every minimal interaction in his presence. Somehow he regret announcing their relationship as open when even a simple handshake and unwavering stares had him awfully bothered. He settles with a squeeze to the smaller’s waist, motioning for him that it's time to leave, together . Doyoung catches up quite fast, bowing to the Thai boy who only smiles back charmingly, succeeding in hitting two birds with a rock- jaehyun’s displeased face and doyoung’s evident flush. 

 

“ _ Asshole _ ” jaehyun mouths behind his boyfriend’s back and Chittaphon cackles quietly to himself, having too much fun with the latter’s nerves. 

 

One day, Chittaphon assures himself, one day he’ll win over jaehyun’s arrogant ass. 

 

\--

 

There comes a peculiar morning where jaehyun is coaxing his boyfriend on his bed, brows knitted in disdain while the brunette blinked at him in what seemed like a sympathetic approach. He rubs his heavy eyelids, scrunching his nose at the sunlight seeping through the curtains and hitting his face harshly. Chittaphon adjusts himself on the bed adjacent to jaehyun’s while they’re engrossed in their little hushed talk. 

 

“I'll be back soon, I promise baby.”

 

“It's okay, jaehyun-ie. I'll wait here .”

 

“I'm sorry baby ,” a kiss , “ I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. “

 

Doyoung’s highlighted locks bob on his forehead as he nods , mustering up a bright grin to dissipate jaehyun’s worries and it works exceptionally well, unsurprisingly, expression transforming in a heartbeat as he leaned for a passionate liplock. Doyoung’s sighs are heard even if they're swallowed by the younger’s eager lips and Chittaphon wonders to himself if they're the reason behind his morning wood or if it was out of mere coincidence. Either ways, he was terribly turned on. 

 

“Hey ten,” jaehyun uses chittaphon’s shortened nickname as he approached his bed. Chittaphon’s had an inkling as to what his roommate had to say but he listens anyway.

 

“I gotta check up on something urgently and I promised Doyoung we’d have lunch together here so he’s staying until i’m back.” 

 

“And?”

 

“Just .. Keep him involved you know? I don't want him to sit all alone and- hey don't try anything funny either. I'll  _ kill _ you.”

 

Chittaphon shrugs, playful smile on his face and puffy eyes disappearing from the expanse of his flippant grin. Jaehyun purses his lips, restraining a string of profanities he’d normally spew out had his boyfriend not been a few inches away on his bed, peering at them curiously. He didn't understand a word since they've spoken to each other in English but he’d definitely distinguish a curse from formal speech. With one final affirmative nod, jaehyun leaves (no need to mention the number of kisses and stolen gropes he’d carried all the way to the front door before he was finally gone leaving behind a red faced Doyoung to deal with chittaphon’s disgusted face). 

  
  


“Uhm, sorry.”

 

Chittaphon shakes his head, deeming it unworthy of his apology. It was jaehyun and his horny ass after all, not this pure soul- not at all. Doyoung was anything but filthy, he was like glass- fragile and precious. Even chittaphon’s hands had itched to touch him when he’d only laid eyes on him a few days ago, barely getting scarce glimpses of his fair skin what with jaehyun’s huge head shoved into every crook of the smaller’s body. Doyoung was too good for jaehyun, Chittaphon realized at last. The frail yet curvy legs strode towards jaehyun’s unmade covers and chittaphon’s erection hardens painfully when Doyoung bends to retrieve scattered pillows and fix the rumpled covers. His perky behind was all what the Thai boy could see and he couldn't complain about it, not when he had the chance to ogle shamelessly and not to mention, closely. Jaehyun ,the only issue holding him back from admiring the brunette physically, was gone and with it the thai’s restrains. 

 

Doyoung turns around after a few minutes, pulling at the hem of his cotton shirt and heaving an inaudible sigh in satisfaction, covers and pillows arranged perfectly and to his own preference. That's when Chittaphon finally snaps out of his unabashed trance and blinks at the latter cluelessly, face heating up at the thought of being caught. It appears that Doyoung was too focused on helping him out of bed to notice anything- including the tent in his boxers that he had to yet tend to, alone. 

 

“You can go back to sleep if you want.” He offers one of his blinding smiles that had Chittaphon squinting because truthfully, what was the sun when doyoung’s smile had been the brightest thing he’d ever witnessed. Mornings spent with Doyoung might as well be the next thing added on his wish list. Again, jaehyun and his luck. 

 

“No, it's fine I'm not sleepy. “

 

Doyoung nods in response, those straight fringes swaying with the movement and eventually igniting an undying urge in the other’s fingers to just reach out and run through their softness. Everything about the brunette fueled chittaphon’s desires, whether it be cuddling innocently or fucking on the wall erotically. 

 

There was no in between, he wallows in silence. 

 

\--

  
  
  
  


The last thing chittaphon’s expected when he walked out of the bathroom is Doyoung sprawled on the floor with his legs spread apart, indirectly flaunting a pair of fleshy globes squished on the hard floor and rather begging to be handled with care. The towel wrapped around his waist threatened to drop right there, exposing his nude glory to the vixen facing him now with eyes round and anxious. He blinks later when he realizes that his boyfriend’s roommate had been semi naked, standing by the door dripping hot water that cascaded onto his toned skin and hard chest. Doyoung stares for long, though his intentions weren’t as half as perverted as the latter’s when he opens his mouth in awe. Chittaphon wasn't one to brag but he was relatively well aware of how fit he actually is, frequenting the gym and working as a part time choreographer did have its upsides after all. And it seems that Doyoung was one of those who were easily impressed by the thai’s unexpectedly shaped physique- normally cloaked by loose shirts and his height. Nonetheless, it did its job in attracting about the right people and right now, Doyoung is definitely  _ the _ right one. He smiles knowingly , holding the smaller towel draped on his head to rid his soaked hair from water. 

 

“I'm flattered.” 

 

“O-oh, I'm sorry you just- yeah. “ he trails off, eyes never leaving Chittaphon’s abs and eventually clouding with an unfamiliar glint that the latter might have caught up on all too well. 

 

“That's alright. I get that a lot .” He back pedals immediately when he realizes he’d sounded flamboyant. “I mean, it isn't what people usually expect so..”

 

“No , it's worth showing off really. You shouldn't be too humble about it.”

 

“I get that they're  _ that _ good?” He quirks an eyebrow teasingly and the brunette smiles through taut lips though an approving nod comes with.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem. “

 

Silence ensues and they both avoid eye contact until doyoung’s phone starts vibrating on the floor next to his legs. He excuses himself briefly before answering, brightening up at the revelation of the person on the other line and chittaphon’s eyes roll to the back exaggeratedly when jaehyun’s voice reaches his ears. It hasn't been an hour since the persistent clingy overprotective and annoying roommate of his has been away and already there's a phone call to ensure that his darling wasn't dying out of loneliness- or other things that Chittaphon would rather not dwell on. He rummages through his loose shirts to dress up while the couple conversed intimately on the phone, doyoung’s cheeks rising to form glistening crescents as he poked the carpet thoughtlessly, nodding as if jaehyun could see him. A groan almost slips off chittaphon's lips at the adorable male but he abstains, restricting himself as long as jaehyun’s presence existed in the slightest forms. 

 

“Sorry about that, it was just ja-”

 

“Jaehyun, yes. It's fine. He sent me loads of messages while I showered I wonder if he presumed I'd be holding you as a hostage or something. “

 

He waves his lockscreen filled with unseen texts coming from that one particular contact named ‘jae-ass’. “Oh.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

Doyoung giggles after a while and the Thai boy catches him mumbling to himself “jae-ass” before falling into a fit of soft giggles, enjoying the nickname just as much as Chittaphon if not more. He was glad they were on the same page on this matter at least. 

 

\--

 

It's almost noon when Doyoung yawns freely while seated on chittaphon’s bed, swinging his feet from the edge as the owner worked the cables connecting the laptop to the Plasma screen. They'd agreed to watch a movie in order to stall time since the loyal boyfriend had insisted on postponing his stomach’s need to be filled just in favor of sharing lunch with jaehyun. Chittaphon doesn’t argue back, even when whale noises erupted from the brunette’s tummy and lanky arms clasped at his middle in hopes of quietening it but in vain. If Doyoung wished to rot in hunger for his boyfriend, then he can. That was totally none of  chittaphon’s business. 

 

Though it irked him a bit, he wasn't certified enough to demand the latter do things to his own liking even if it meant saving him from possible starvation. Okay maybe that was exaggerated but the brunette  _ did _ appear like he could do with a piece of bread or two. 

 

When he sits back next to the doe eyed against the headboard, he stops to turn around and face the older . Doyoung only looks back when chittaphon's  gaze remains unwavering for a while. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“You could at least have snacks to stay sober until he's back. “

 

“Sober? Chittaphon, I'm not starving to death.” He chuckles airily, eyes barely responding to the faint smile he forced. Also, that was the first time he used the thai’s name and for some reason, it sounded a hundred times prettier now coming from that soft voice. 

 

“But you're obviously hungry. “

 

“You're hungry too.”

 

“That's why I can't eat unless you're eating as well.”

 

“But  _ why _ ?” 

 

“Because that's not right and I'm sure jaehyun wouldn't be happy about it. “

 

Doyoung’s smile falters a bit, replaced by bitter twist of the lips as he looked down onto his lap. “So it's just because of jaehyun?”

 

The brunette voices out wistfully, eyes cast down and fingers picking at the covers fruitlessly as he avoided the other’s gaze. He looked morose and disappointed, as if he'd been stabbed painfully by the younger’s words. Chittaphon doesn't fully grasp the reason behind it but somehow, he liked to believe that Doyoung had been yearning for his attention. Not jaehyun’s.

 

“Well, if  _ I _ asked you to eat because I can't stand seeing you weak and uncomfortable would you listen to me?”

 

At that, the older’s eyes perk up, blinking in disbelief at the latter’s question and sensing a mutual understanding forming between them. Perhaps even the attraction was shared as well as the ache to take advantage of jaehyun’s absence. He beams at Chittaphon and the latter nearly collapsed from how cherubic he’d looked, directing that jubilant grin at him and only him- not jaehyun. 

 

Chittaphon resents to chuckling dryly, masking his raging hormones and shackled desires. “Let's go eat then.”

 

\--

 

“Hey.” Doyoung suddenly whispers when they're seated on the dining table eating pancakes dipped in honey, a poor excuse for a brunch until jaehyun’s back with real food. 

 

Chittaphon looks up in response, mouth full with food and tongue lapping at remnants glued to his lips. 

 

“Your finger .”

 

The Thai boy merely munches away, disregarding the notion until nimble fingers take hold of his own and a warm pair of supple lips wrap around his honey drenched finger, suckling gently until the sticky liquid slid off his skin and onto the latter’s slick tongue. His wrist is finally pulled away, index slipping from wet lips, string of saliva extending from doyoung’s mouth and connected to chittaphon's  finger. To say the sight was triggering was an understatement, because the older had moreover destroyed his patience further by lapping pointlessly at his digits, eyes seeking a desired reaction, a sign. Chittaphon is positive by now that Doyoung just really isn't the pure untainted angel jaehyun’s been gushing about- he might have been once, however , his lustful eyes beg to differ. All what Doyoung is in chittaphon's  eyes right at the moment is a needy, sexually deprived, naughty devil in disguise , masking his tantalizing attitude with the sparkly doe eyes and oblivious expression he wore all the time. 

  
  


Jaehyun’s Angel was nowhere to be found when doyoung’s lips slipped again around his roommate’s finger, a muffled whimper arising from his throat and vibrating against the thai’s skin, reaching areas he’d rather have doyoung’s lips on. Virtue discarded like the freshly baked pancakes on barely touched plates, Chittaphon launches himself at the brunette with a growl, hooking hands under doyoung’s armpits to carry him with ease towards his bed. 

 

Doyoung yelps in surprise, clinging onto strong arms while he flew in the air until his back was shoved onto the mattress powerfully, knees automatically separated for better access. Chittaphon’s face is predatory, hands mapping out ridges and reigns of territories he’d craved to explore. Creamy skin comes in contact with his palms when they crawl under the brunette’s light shirt, a sharp inhale elicited as they knead the pliant flesh, flawless and white, begging to be abused in all the right pleasurable ways. 

 

“You're such a slut.” He squeezed doyoung’s sides to gain his full attention and he whines in response, wrapping legs around chittaphon to tug him closer, hands stretched in grabby motion towards him as he ducks down in compliance. It was a combination of innate innocence and humanly desire to be corrupted by someone who didn't belong to him. When chittaphon’s hands halt, attitude altered as if he was contemplating it, Doyoung speaks out to assure him.

 

“Jaehyun-ie said it's an open relationship.”

 

Chittaphon sighs heavily, “I know, but..”

 

It took him a forceful pull down, a rough kiss from ruby lips and clingy arms holding onto him closely for his senses to wrap around the beauty in his arms alone. Jaehyun was gone , physically and mentally. If Doyoung wanted this as well, who was he to deny his needs? 

 

No one, absolutely no one. 

 

“Chittaphon-”

 

“Baby ,” he pants onto sweaty temples as his fingers trace perky buds on the brunette’s inflated chest. He breathes rapidly, lashes batting at every tiny touch coming from the male above him and it drives Chittaphon insane, brain to mouth filter demolished as he ran his mouth absently, driven by his lustful thoughts.

 

“You're so  _ fucking _ pretty I wanna eat you up in one bite.”

 

He nips at the smaller’s collar bones, mumbling on smooth skin how absolutely perfect and beautiful he was from head to toe. Doyoung’s head falls to the back, whimpers coming out of his mouth like a melody. He struggles to catch up with the younger when he noses down towards his crotch , lips ghosting over his bellybutton and tongue dipping there tentatively, rolling around it in one swift motion as he observed doyoung’s reaction. 

 

“Chitta-AH!”

 

His high pitched moan comes in response to the harsh bite on his hips, coloring pale skin in light hues of crimson. Chittaphon pulls back to admire his work, quite satisfied with the result when it blooms on the brunette’s flawless skin, a tangible proof of his touches. When doyoung’s cries of pleasure intensify, chittaphon's tongue pokes out to lap at the several nips scattered over his slim waist, nursing the newly formed bruises he’d caused. 

 

“You're  _ so _ beautiful in red, so breathtaking. “

 

“Please.” Doyoung whimpers quietly, grabbing at his hair in utter desperation when the chittaphon’s only focus had been on his torso and not his neglected aching erection. Chittaphon grins mischievously, toying with the older’s’s nerves for his own entertainment as his fingers trace sensitive buds, twisting and pulling at their hardened tips. 

 

“So eager.” Doyoung’s back arches off bed at a particular pinch. “So needy.”

 

“O-ohh” wet lips wrap around rosy nipples, sucking hard as if milking them dry, hands busying themselves with the older’s pants to tug them off his legs. Doyoung’s hands fly to grip at raven locks, thrashing around at the sinful mouth gnawing at his breast like a wild animal. “Chittaphon- stop-” he croaks in a broken voice and the younger leans back after he’d successfully undressed Doyoung sans his briefs. 

 

He offers one last grin before holding doyoung’s under thighs, elevating them until his knees were touching his chin, bent in half for the latter to abuse. “Baby, you're already wet for me.”

 

Doyoung flushes deeply, releasing a whine muffled by his hands when the younger’s finger traces a line from his clothed ass crack to his swollen ballsack, where a pool of precum had oozed from prior ministrations. Doyoung’s thighs tremble violently when the latter’s fingers dance around the tip, index poking his slit through the soaked fabric in an agonizing manner. His erecetion twitches in response, growing in size as soon as the younger’s hand had started groping mindlessly, feeling the hotness of his member as it throbbed against his palm in need. “Take it off.” 

 

“Why don't you get naked for me then?”

 

“God, chit-”

 

An unexpected spank comes at the older’s barely clothed buttocks followed by a loud cry of pain, head pushed further into the pillow underneath him as he squirmed aimlessly. 

 

“It's  _ daddy _ for you.” 

 

“Ch- daddy,  _ please _ . “

 

“Use your words, baby.”

 

Doyoung’s lips quiver as he struggles to maintain whatever’s left of his pride before he blurts out breathily. “ Touch me ,daddy”His fleshy thighs tremble at the tight grip on his crotch, finger pressed on his sensitive slit restricting his orgasm from shooting any soon. Chittaphon had ached to abuse the brunette’s senses right from the moment his rosy lips came into view, reciting his greetings like the prude he is while searching for jaehyun’s approval. It came in the form of chaste kisses and praises that overjoyed him yet had him wallowing in greed, craving more attention in the physical not so subtle way. It was all clear and eloquent enough for the thai boy to anticipate his turn, willing to offer all Doyoung’s wild fantasies and bringing them to life, under his control. Roles were innately given without the need to dictate, chittaphon being the generous giver and doyoung, the little submissive darling. 

 

“Please,” Doyoung’s hands paw at his briefs, fingers hooking under the waistband desperately. Chittaphon’s slap comes loud and sudden on Doyoung’s hand, a serious look sported while he eyed the other. 

 

“Use your words.” His grip on Doyoung’s wrists doubles in strength, pinning them above his head, faces but a few inches apart. “Tell daddy what you need.” 

  
  


“You,” A gasp, a mewl, and a look of wanton. “I need you, daddy.” 

 

Chittaphon’s expression becomes vague, almost as if he’d become a different person when the words reach him. His hands grip the older’s legs strongly, cherishing the way his flesh had been squished in his hold before he proceeded to yank his undies off, sliding it through long creamy legs and onto the floor where the rest of his clothes had lied. 

 

Baby blue briefs follow the pile of clothes discarded on the floor, with it Chittaphon’s own before he took his time, reminding himself how to breathe at the sight of Doyoung’s sex. In between soft cheeks and long smooth legs a twitching hole clenched on air, remnants of Jaehyun’s cum dried around the rim. Doyoung’s flustered face suddenly makes more sense when Chittaphon’s eyes fall onto red marks around his ass, giving him a clear idea of what they’d been experiencing not too long ago. It catalyzes his urge to taint Doyoung inside and out, coloring his skin in all hues of pink that matched the apples of his cheeks and trembling lips. His instincts take over, ducking down to face the ass presented to him solely, exhaling on purpose to witness the ring of muscles twitching under his gaze, almost reaching out for his wetness in need.

 

“D-daddy!”

 

Chittaphon dips his tongue into the tightness, tasting jaehyun’s sperms and scrunching in distaste before diving in for Doyoung’s insides, rolling the wet muscle around its warmth and releasing a muffled groan. It unclenches immediately welcoming his entire mouth, Doyoung’s legs stretching apart indirectly asking for more. He feasts onto Doyoung’s asshole like it were his only meal for the day, kneading the flesh homing the puckered hole and relishing in the way it felt in his hands, meaty cheeks melting in his grip. Chittaphon’s courage reaches unfathomable ranges when he bites onto sensitive supple flesh and Doyoung’s entire body shudders under him, erection pressed against his fingers aching to be satisfied. He pulls back , drool drenching his chin and stares down Doyoung’s spent face peering up at him in that greedy manner, pining for more despite his heightened libido. 

 

“Daddy da-”

 

“Shh, baby. I’ll fill you up , be a good boy for me will you?” He pumps his own hardness sloppily, releasing Doyoung’s wrists and tugging him by his hair closer to his junk. Doyoung’s lashes flutter on his abdomen before he starts snuggling into his pubes, cheeks rubbing onto his hips and hard thighs. His red lips mouth at his length, clammy palms grasping his hips to swallow him in one go. 

 

“Fuck,” Chittaphon’s fingers pull harsher at Doyoung’s hair, moans vibrating against his crotch and sending jolts of pleasure all over his body. Doyoung’s lips stretch further as he bobs back and forth, gag reflex occurring every few minutes and neglected for the betterness of Chittaphon’s praises. Chittaphon’s hands hold Doyoung’s face away, engulfing his lips in a hard lip lock, kissing him deeply and tasting his musky flavor from his lips. Doyoung’s arms tighten around his neck, angling his face to push his tongue further into Chittaphon’s cavern. The kiss lasts a whole minute until Doyoung’s lungs beg for air causing him to draw back with a gasp. Chittaphon chuckles into his lips, pecking them tenderly before pushing Doyoung onto his tummy, angling his ass up in the air. 

 

Holding his tip in one hand and Doyoung’s hips in another, he inhales sharply before situating himself at the rim, tentatively shoving his thickness into the tight ring. His eyes are fixed on Doyoung’s expressive face when he plunges in, cheeks hugging his cock in a strong hold and he moans out loud. “Oh  _ baby _ .” He picks up his breath, pulling back until the tip was only in then taking a slow pace at fucking Doyoung’s behind to extend their orgasms. Doyoung’s cock hangs freely, dripping precum onto white sheets and moving with every shallow thrust coming at his hole. Chittaphon loses himself momentarily in Doyoung’s gaze, lost in the depth of desire pooling at his eyes, a glint charging him with vigor as he ruts into him faster, harder, deeper. Doyoung’s moans grow louder, incoherent gibberish falling out of his sloppy mouth as he bites onto the wrinkled sheets underneath him. A spank comes at his buttocks and jolts him up off the mattress for moment, yelping in pain and subtle pleasure. “D-daddy..”

 

  
“Look at me, baby. Look at daddy.”

 

Doyoung’s head turns with much struggle, fighting his primary instinct to cower in shame and exposing his face to Chittaphon in compliance. 

 

“Good boy,” Chittaphon lands a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s spine, thrusting into him hard just in time with his pleasured scream. 

 

It wouldn’t have alerted Chittaphon at first, but Doyoung’s phone vibrates on the floor where his pants had been discarded, screen flashing with a contact name and the faint image of a familiar face coming into view. That was the reason his senses picked up on the call, halting all his movements and earning a displeased whine from Doyoung, who’d also later on caught up to the gadget on the floor. He glances at Chittaphon, expecting him to ignore the ringing in favor of reaching his climax but he’s proved wrong when suddenly his ass is void of anything hard and thick, clenching tight onto nothingness as Chittaphon’s feet landed on the floor, taking slow steps towards Doyoung’s phone. 

 

“Answer it,” He commands, holding the screen close to the brunette’s face and smiling down at him deviously. Doyoung shakes his head nervously, eyes watering at the other’s intentions depicted in his mischievous grin. 

 

“Chit-” He’s cut off with a spank, breath hitching at the severity of it before the phone is pressed to his ear, speaker mode on. 

 

_ “Hey, babe. What took you so long?” _ Jaehyun’s voice fills the silent room, Doyoung’s eyes wavering as he breathed loudly, eyeing Chittaphon’s position in between his legs. 

 

“Hey, jaehyun-ie-” He bites back a whimper when Chittaphon’s fingers tease his ass crack, spreading his fluids around the rim in circular motion before nodding to the phone, demanding Doyoung’s attention. “I didn’t hear the phone ringing, sorry.”

 

_ “I grew worried, you know ten’s actually an ass sometimes I thought- Hey you okay?” _ Doyoung’s broken mewl slips past his taut lips when Chittaphon bites the skin near his crotch, licking his inner thighs in an agonizingly slow manner while staring into Doyoung’s doe eyes boldly. 

 

“I am.” He looks away, face heating up impossibly at the obscenity of the Chittaphon’s lips.

 

_ “What are you doing?” _ Jaehyun prods skeptically, frown almost heard through his voice. Chittaphon’s breathy chuckle has Doyoung’s nerves alarmed in fear of being exposed. For some reason, his erection reddens at the possibility and Chittaphon is too focused on his being to let it slip past him. 

 

“Watching,” Doyoung chokes out, Chittaphon’s tongue now lapping the nips he’d placed on his hips and thighs, now shifting wrap his lips around Doyoung’s sore cock for a gentle suck. It only served in making the older’s speech more stuttered, heavy breaths accompanying his words while he shifted uncomfortably on bed. 

 

_ “A movie? You’re watching a movie with-” _

 

“Daddy! No-” Doyoung’s moan resounds loudly into the air, desperate wails coming one after another when Chittaphon’s hardness had plunged deep into him without a warning. The phone falls off his shoulder, lying on the mattress untouched as he clung onto Chittaphon’s shoulders. 

 

_ “Doyoung?” _

 

“Daddy s-stop! Please-  _ oh _ ” Doyoung’s deafening scream interrupts his words, Chittaphon’s thrusts hitting his prostate dead on with every move, as if waiting for the chance to pull the dirtiest sounds from him. Jaehyun’s voice disappears for a moment, replaced by Chittaphon’s grunts and his boyfriends shameless pleas to ‘fill him up’ and ‘fuck him hard’. 

 

A faint smile appears on Chittaphon’s face at the possibility of Jaehyun’s boner popping in public, aroused by their sinful act that had defied his commands about ‘not having fun’ mainly because of his absence. Jaehyun wouldn’t want to miss out on such nuances after all, he snickered to himself while pushing Doyoung’s legs to his chest, bending him in half. He moves closer, hips snapping against jiggly ass cheeks and ballsack meeting red skin with every animalistic thrust. Doyoung’s senses gradually come back between each and every thrust, glancing at his phone for moment and blinking away tears before he’s drowning into an ocean of white, prickling sensation crawling at the pit of his stomach dissipating all his worries in a blink. 

 

_ “What the fuck, ten? Doyoung? I swear to god-” _

 

“Jaehyun-ie, I’m so so-rry, it feels  _ so _ good. “

 

“Tell him, baby.” Chittaphon bites onto the juncture of Doyoung’s neck and shoulder, riding out his pooling orgasm and pumping the other’s neglected cock in time with his thrusts.

 

“I’m a bad baby,” He whimpers pathetically when he feels himself climaxing, clawing at Chittaphon’s back while his legs pressed onto his bare back. “It feels amazing, daddy feels amazing.” He repeats like a mantra, breathing with difficulty into Chittaphon’s ear and latching onto his earring with his lips, gnawing at the soft flesh until deep groans vibrated along the column of his neck. Hips stuttering near the end, Chittaphon grabs Doyoung’s jaw and delves deeper, faster while they exchanged passionate kisses, holding onto each other for dear life until Doyoung’s cock exploded in his own cum shooting over their bodies. He shivers violently in the other’s arms, moaning in his raspy voice at his overly sensitive behind when Chittaphon’s tip pressed there continuously, riding out his orgasm. He comes right after, muffling his moan into Doyoung’s shoulder, hips slowly stopping and cock limp by the brunette’s damp hole. 

 

He makes a move to pull out, watching his own fluids pouring out and trickling down Doyoung’s bare legs. He smiles to himself in satisfaction, jaehyun’s semen replaced by his own. Doyoung’s head falls to the side, chest inflated as he gulped down generous amounts of air, getting down from his high. 

 

“Jaehyun must be jerking off in a public bathroom.” Chittaphon’s finger pokes Doyoung’s swollen rim with a sick grin plastered on his face. “Ow.” Doyoung whines, kicking him gently away from his sore bottom. He crawls up to the brunette, enveloping him in a loose hug and the other lies limp in his hold, blinking at him tiredly.

 

Just then, a familiar voice comes from behind them, particularly Doyoung’s side where the phone had been thrown. 

 

“I’m coming for you, Chittaphon  _ fucking _ leechaiyaporkul.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first contribution to filth in the nct ficdom and i sincerely apologize for the damage i've caused to your not so virgin minds :)   
> also dedicated to the ten to my taeil, ambaby for withstanding my sinful self and sailing rare ships with me <3  
> Have a nice day !


End file.
